Kimera Glenroy
Click here to return to characters page... : : "I don't have to arrest you, General. That will solve nothing. Instead, the whole world needs to wake up and see the threat that scum like you are to innocent people! You may have fooled the SKMC once, but STAG knows your true colors. For as long as you exist, war and destruction will follow in your footsteps, but not anymore... You and Black Arrow are finished. It's over..." : '-- Kim Glenroy to the leader of Black Arrow' Chief Commander Kimera Glenroy is a well-trained Auroran operative/assassin, and is also the leader of the STAG Initiative, and Slyther's sub-ordinate commanding officer. Trained under her mentor Shadow, both Garrus and Slyther showed her the ropes when she first stepped into the business of military and law enforcement. Garrus Knight may have not been her progenitor, but he definetely acted like a father figure to Kim when he first encountered her as a runaway child orphan from illegal brothel activities resided in the US. When the slavers encountered her once again with the father figure, Garrus executed three of them with his desert eagle, and shielded the child from harm. History about Kim's parents are currently unknown, but she spent the rest of her time under Knight's care, and told her step-father she wanted to enlist in the airforce, so she did. She never attended STAG Academy when it wasn't under influence of Sniperdraconian powers, but she helped fundraised it. Her assignments as commander of STAG were to conduct operations to defunct the puppet-US political system, and to enlist in the shadow government's internal destruction. Because STAG is a much more larger force than MJ-12 could've ever wanted, it has rendered it's enemies to proceed and scrutinize with caution, as to why essentials to the elite must remain dormant and hidden from it's enemy. But she will find them... STAG will find them eventually... Alignment *Lawful Neutral (Allied) Race *Auroran Gender *Female Nationality *Sniperdragon Kingdom (SK) Orientation and Titles *Sniperdragon Kingdom Air Force (SKAF) - 1st Warrant Officer to Major (Formerly) *Special Tactical Armed/Allied Governments (STAG) - Chief Commander (3rd - preceded by Jack Glenroy) *Deer Huntress (Callsign) *STAG Central (Formerly) Family *John H. Glenroy (Spouse) *Garrus J. Knight (Step-Father) *Kara Glenroy (Sister-in-Law) *Jack Glenroy (Son) *Sarah Ackerman/Glenroy (Step-Daughter) *Tamara Glenroy (Mother-in-Law) *Deceased parents at origin (Currently unknown) Arsenal *Kim will use whatever is best suited for the situation. Either an assault rifle, or snipers. In some cases, special weapons such as the fully-automatic gauss rifle... *Kim's secondary is usually a silenced SK-X4 Maverick pistol. But more times than not, she will resort to hand-cannons. *Kim can use either an HF Dragon Nikana blade, or a STAG energetic combat knife as a melee, not to be confused with lightsabers from the franchise Star Wars, or the covenant energy sword from Halo... Trivia *The name Kimera almost sounds synonymous with the word 'chimera', which is either known as a two-headed dragon, or a lion-like creature with a goat head on it's back, and a snake as a tail... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists